Starting Over
by reylynners
Summary: The team lost Emily but they need to start over. They welcome a new team mate to the group. They go through there cases getting to know the new girl more and more each day. Our very own Spencer Reid seems to connect the best with the young girl. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first Criminal Minds story! I hope you all like it! Read and Review! Thanks!

Full: The team lost Emily Prentiss but they need to start over. They welcome a new team mate to the group. Some more willing then others. They go through there cases getting to know the new girl more and more each day. Our very own Spencer Reid seems to connect the most with the young girl though. Will love bloom?

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia was standing facing the wall of photos, the photos of those deceased. She stood directly in font of one photo in particular, Emily Prentiss. Garcia stared down at the photo with sadness in here eyes. It was only a few days ago when she lost one of her best friends; everyone was struggling with her death. Morgan saw Garcia standing there and he walked up behind her.<p>

"Hey there baby girl." He said in a serious tone. "How you doing?"

She looked up at him for a moment then returned to looking at the picture, "I just…I can't believe she's really gone."

"I know," Morgan said also looking down at the picture. "None of us can."

"She left my trapped within a sea of testosterone…" Garcia said with a totally serious tone.

"I know it's hard to accept but Seaver is part of our team now. Your going to have to accept her, don't think of her as a replacement." Morgan said to Garcia.

"I know that. I made her cupcakes. That's right I baked. Do you understand how stressed that means I am?"

Morgan chuckled and led her into the main offices. "Hey, I'm sure she will love them."

They gathered around Seaver's desk joined by Spencer Reid, and David Rossi. They all yelled, "congratulations!"

Ashley Seaver laughed, "Thanks everyone, I'm happy to be here."

"Where's Hotch?" Reid asked looking around.

Rossi mentioned to his office, "He's working on something, God only knows what. He should be down soon."

Suddenly a woman entered the office. She was young looking, wore a blue shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt. Her long brown reddish hair cascaded down her back and bounced as she walked. She suddenly stopped, adjusting her brown message bag, looking around the office.

"Poor thing looks confused." Garcia said as she walked over too the young girl.

Morgan smirked, "Well hot damn, who is that fine young thing. Reid do you see what I see?"

Reid looked at him strangely, "If you mean a female. Then yes, I see her."

Morgan shook his head, "Your hopeless."

The group watched Garcia talk too the girl for a moment then point to Hotch's office. The girl nodded smiled and started towards the office.

Garcia hurried back, "She was looking for Hotch!"

Rossi rose his eyebrow, "Hm that's strange. She looks so young."

Seaver chuckled a bit, "You all gossip like a group of girls."

The whole group watched the girl enter Hotch's office. Hotch rose from his seat and shook her hand. She reached into her bag and pulled out a blue folder, which she then handed to Hotch. He nodded and set it on his desk. They talked for a moment then he pointed to the door and the two of them exited and started walking towards them. They stopped a little short by Emily's old desk that was already clean off. They stopped there for a moment and Hotch mentioned to the desk and the girl nodded.

Morgan made a face, "What the hell is going on?"

The two then made there way too the group and they all straightened up. Hotch mentioned to them all, "Team this is Reylynn Salazar. Reylynn this is Spencer Reid, David Rossi, Ashley Seaver, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia."

Reylynn smiled a big white grin, "Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The team exchanged their hellos then looked to Hotch for an explanation. Hotch cleared his throat, "Please welcome Reylynn with open arms. She starts as today as a new member of our team."

No one moved, or even breathed it seemed. Reylynn stood there awkwardly for a moment before speaking, "Um… I will enjoy working with you all."

Reid, for once, was the first to respond. Almost a bit to quickly. "You as well!" He jumped at the suddenness of his own voice. Morgan gave him a look while Reylynn giggled for a moment.

"Sorry sweetie. I don't mean to be rude, but how old are you?" Garcia finally asked.

Rossi nodded, "You look like your 15…"

Reylynn gasped a bit, "Oh no, I'm defiantly not 15."

Seaver rose her eyebrow, "Yeah? Then how old are you?"

Reylynn stood awkwardly for a moment feeling like they were judging her a bit, "I'm… 20."

"Holy shit. That's younger then Reid!" Morgan exclaimed.

Reid, the 27yr old, stood there a but awkwardly and felt bad for the young girl knowing how awful it is to be the youngest.

Seaver leaned forward a bit, "Wait so are you some kind of genius…?"

Before Reylynn could answer Hotch intervened. "Reylynn is very skilled in profiling, field work, and undercover work. She started in cadet's school after high school. Within a month she rose to an official officer. And on her 19th birthday she rose to be a local detective in Chicago. I met her on a special murder case in Chicago where a mother and father were murdered and 3 children were kidnapped. Through expert profiling and dangerous undercover work Reylynn was able to figure out that the children were originally adopted and there birth parents were our unsubs. Our original profile was that a man did the crime solo. She was able to figure out it was a team, where they were, and ran in gun drawn and talked down the birth parents who were planning to do a family suicide. All 3 children are safe and still living together in a new home. All this was done at age 19. So no, not a genius. Just good at what she does. Any other questions?"

The room was silent; none of the team members knew what to do or say. Hotch nodded, "Good. Now get packed we have a case." He turned to Reylynn. "Sorry I made you travel all the way out here just to return back. Our case is in Chicago."

Reylynn shook her head, "It's not a problem." She mentioned to her bag, "I'm ready to go."

Hotch nodded, "You have 30mins until we need to be on the plane. So go ahead and get situated into your desk."

Reylynn smiled, "Yes of course!" She turned to the team, "I'm excited to work with you all." And with that she turned and walked to her new desk.

The team stood for a moment until finally Garcia spoke, "They replaced her already… With a child."

Rossi looked over at her, "That's a kind of cruel thing to say."

Morgan nodded, "Yeah baby girl I mean Reylynn can't help it. She was hired for this job cause it sounds like she deserves it."

Garcia shook her head, "They replaced her too soon." And with that she turned and walked towards her office.

Reid watched Garcia leave then looked back to Reylynn who was sitting in her desk. She organized quickly and set out 3 picture frames. With that she rose to her feet, tossed her hair, threw her bag over her shoulder, and headed towards the jet. I mean sure, Reid missed Emily so much. It really was like the team was missing an important variable. But he couldn't bring himself to be mad at this girl, she was only doing her job. He's never been excited to meet new people, but this time, he found himself excited to get to know Reylynn. She most likely had a lot more knowledge then people would expect for her age. He missed Emily but there was nothing wrong with welcoming new teammates right?

Morgan elbowing him in the side pushed Reid out of his thought. "Hey man, take a picture. It will last longer."

Reid stared forward, "I'm not sure I follow. Why and of whom am I taking a picture?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Come with me man. Let's check her desk out."

Reid watches Morgan walk over to Reylynn's desk. "Morgan that's an invasion of privacy!"

"Oh hush pretty boy. Let's just check her pictures out. I mean I'm sure you want to know if she's single or not yes?" Morgan yelled over to him, Reid hurried over to him face flushed.

"Why would I want to know that!" Reid exclaimed.

Morgan gave him a look, "Cause you think she's hot." Before Reid could interject Morgan had picked up the first picture. It was a picture of a baby with its tongue stuck out and a older woman holding the baby laughing. "Alright looks like we got a baby picture of her and her mother." Morgan passed it to Reid who was going to go on about how rude this was but instead found himself laughing at the baby picture. Reylynn was indeed a silly child.

Morgan picked another up, "Alright we got group like picture here. Dance

team or something it seems." He elbowed Reid, "Hey buddy, she's flexible."

"Morgan! What the…" But Morgan had already handed the frame to him and grabbed the next one. Reid looked down at the picture and saw two girls on there tip toes and Reylynn front and center balancing on one leg, on a tip toe, and the other leg was high above her head. Reid couldn't help but wonder what she looked like while dancing.

Morgan handed Reid the next frame and grabbed the pervious two from him. He placed them back where they were. "That's obviously her old team. Don't you love a woman in uniform?" It was Reylynn in a cop's uniform surrounded by older men and women wearing the same thing.

A voice suddenly spoke behind them. "Naughty boys."

They both spun around to see Reylynn stand there with her hands on her hips. She laughed a sweet laugh, "Hey next time, instead of creeping around, just ask me okay?"

Neither guys said a thing, they felt like children who were caught with there hands in the cookie jar. Reylynn walked in the middle of both guys and picked up the first frame, "You were partly right. This is I as a baby. But that's my aunt they're not my mothers. I lived with my aunt most my life."

She switched for the next one, "Yes, this is me dancing. But not in a team. It was a free group that met everyday. We called it a crew. We did mostly hip-hop, break down dancing and competed on the streets. But sometimes I got to practice my ballet."

She set it down and took the one out of Reid's hands, he jumped a bit. Reylynn smiled at him sweetly. "This is my old team. Memorize the faces now, you'll be working with most of them over course of the next case." She gave the frame to Morgan, "I'll let the mastermind of this little plan put my last frame away." She grabbed something out of her drawer and then started to walk away. "See you boys on the plane."

Seaver laughed from her desk and started walking away as well, "Oh, I like this girl."

"Damn, she just gave us the beat down." Morgan sighed. "She's going to be trouble. I can tell. Too bad she's too young for me." Morgan winked at Reid. "Hey, she's in your age range though."

"Morgan!" Reid yelled as Morgan snickered and walked away.

"Come on pretty boy. The jet's going to leave without us."

The two of them hurried towards the jet.

Once they finally made it on the jet they spotted Hotch and Reylynn at each of the window seats. Rossi was next to Hotch and Seaver was across from the table. There was an open seat next to Reylynn. Reid was walking in front of Morgan as they walked down the ills. Reid was planning on walking straight back when at the last second Morgan rammed into him, which caused Reid to fall into the empty seat next to Reylynn.

"Oh sorry about that Reid. My bad." He laughed sitting next to Seaver, who was also laughing.

Reylynn was looking at the crime files. She looked up for a moment to smile and say, "Hi Spencer."

He adjusted himself for a moment in his seat, then sat straight up and said, "Greetings."

She smiled, laughed, and looked back down at the folder. "Okay they started working on this case not long before I left."

Morgan laughed, "And you haven't solved it yet."

Reylynn gave him a look, "I'm not some metrical worker here. I look at the facts, like everyone else. And this case is a toughie. Not a lot of evidence, and it's just all around a hard case. There so far have been 3 bodies found."

"So far?" Rossi questioned.

"We came to the conclusion that these people are no where near being done." Reylynn said setting the folder down.

"People?" Hotch said looking at the folder.

"Yes, our profile so far was as follows. All are victims were children under the age of 5 years. The first was Tina, age 4. Then Ben, age 3. And then, the tough one, Jason age 1." The whole group made a face of discus.

"So young." Reid spoke.

Reylynn nodded, "Yes. And single mothers were raising them all. The mother's have been missing since the children were killed. That is until we found Mary Phiffer, mother of Tina. Her body was found done by the river, all clues were washed away. Except carved onto her stomach was, 'I saved her.'"

Seaver made a face, "Saved the mom? From what? A long life or something?"

Reylynn shrugged, "We thought that at first until I thought about it. What if they were saying that they saved the child. When we thought that way we thought that we were looking for a group. At least 2. White. All in the older teens to younger 20's. A single mother raised possibly one of them. Or both, if they are related, which is also a possibility."

"So we are looking for a group of at least 2 white young adults. Either one of them has gone through painful memories with a single mother. Or maybe both have with the same mother. And they are doing this to save the child's from a bad childhoods with a single mother. They live in the Chicago area." Rossi reiterated.

Reylynn nodded, "Yes that's right. And that's all we have so far."

"No this is a good start. Thank you Reylynn." Hotch nodded. " Okay Rossi. Morgan, and Seaver head over to the merge. Reylynn and Reid come to the main offices with me. Reylynn you're going to have to help Reid set up the map with where the bodies were found and where the victims lived. The two of you will go over the data and see if we can maybe narrow this down and find an area the unsubs live. Clear?"

"Crystal." Reylynn said leaning back in her chair.

When the plane finally landed the team split up in the way Hotch told them too. Hotch, Reid, and Reylynn made it too the main police station in a matter of 10mins. They walked in and were greeted by a large black man.

"Agent Salazar." He spoke in a deep serious voice.

"Agent Madison." Reylynn spoke in an equally serious voice.

They walked straight up to each other, Reylynn's head made it up to about agent Madison's chest. Suddenly Madison's serious face twisted into a goofy grin. "There's my little Rey! Coming to visit from the big games!" He took her into a tight hug and picked her straight up off her feet.

She laughed, "Okay, Okay big guy. Put me down Mike!"

He laughed and put Reylynn down, "Oh someone is miss. Serious all of a sudden."

Reylynn rolled her eyes, " Guys this is Mike Madison. He was my upper officer all the years I worked with this division. Mike this is agents Aaron Hotchner and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Mike shook both there hands, "Nice to meet you both." He laughed when he shook Reid's hand, he yelled back, "Hey everyone! We've got another youngin!"

Reylynn sighed, "Mike, behave."

It was going to be a long case.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p>

And don't judge Reylynn quite yet. She isn't a Mary Sue. Give her a chance. And her name is pronounced (Ray- Lynn)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 for you all! Aw look at me updating the next day, I cannot promise this will ever happen again! :)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Reid, Hotch and Reylynn entered the office. Reylynn smiled at and was hugged by many familiar faces. Hotch and Reid followed behind her until they finally entered a separate room that has a big table with a small stack of folders and two large boards: A blank white board and a tack board with a map of the area on it.<p>

"Okay we'll dive right into this agent Hatcher," Reylynn said picking up a folder.

"Good work." He started for the door. "And agent, call me Hotch. Now excuse me, I'm going to talk to Agent Madison."

"Yes, sir." Reylynn said as Hotch left.

Reylynn opened the first folder. She grabbed a blue tact and placed it on the board. "This is where our first attack was, where Tina died and Mary was abducted."

Reid nodded. And where was the mother's body found?"

Reylynn picked up a green tact and placed it on the map, "It's a good 30mins away."

Reid pointed to the space in between the two tacks, "Is possible the unsubs are right in this area?"

Reylynn shook her head and placed a yellow tact, "We thought that at first too until the second attack. Which was a good 30mins away from both the dump site and the other house." She then placed a red tact. "And this was the most recent house. Which was also 30mins from both other attacked homes. Now I can't help but wonder if this means something or if it's really a coincidence."

"Wait… When was each of the killings?" Reid asking inspecting the map.

Reylynn thought for a moment, "Ah, I see what your getting at Spencer!" She pulled out her phone. "Derek. Do we have dates and times from the coroner yet?" She turned it on speaker.

"We've found quite a connection down here young ones! The first child Tina died on December 12th at 9:05pm. The second child Ben died on December 14th at 9:06pm. And then the most recent Jason died yesterday, December 16th at 9:05. Weird huh?"

Reylynn listened as Reid wrote the data on the board, "And the first mom?"

"She was killed at the site where she was found on December 13th at 9:10pm."

"Alright thanks Derek." And she hung up. "These unsubs are, for lack of a better term, time freaks. They keep to a struck schedule at all times. Without one they won't be able to function properly, even with killing. The sneak into the home and kill the child at about 9:00pm, then they take the mom and hold her until 9:00pm the next day. They take her to a site and kill her. Then they start over."

"If this is true, then we should have another body," Reid said as the two on them both rushed over to the board. He jumped a bit when they arms brushed against each other.

Reylynn pointed to one of the tacks, "The body is within 30mins of the home where she was picked up. The unsubs drive past there scene and then drive 30mins to the dump site. If we think about that then…" She took a handful of white tacks and began placing them on the map. "Then our second mom's body, Janet Marcus should be in one of these 6 places."

"Excellent job you two." Hotch said suddenly making his presence known and startling the young profilers. "I'll inform the others about the body. Reid send Morgan the coordinates."

Hotch was about to leave when Reylynn exclaimed, "Hotch! We have 3hrs until they kill the last mom, Kerry Avery."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Reylynn nodded, "Yes! The child, Jason, died at 9pm last night so they will pick a site, take the mom too it, and kill her there at 9:00pm!"

Hotch nodded, "I guess you'll have to figure out where that will be then."

"That's a huge playing field! If we follow what we are thinking right now then that could be any of the spots within 30mins of the 3rd house! And when I keep thinking about it, this all fits together too well. I mean, how did these unsubs figure out where the victims live? And how did they know they were single mothers? And the just happened to be 30mins away from each other? It makes sense and yet it makes no sense! Unless the three of them somehow knew each other in some way we couldn't originally find… Like… A group. Yeah, like a single mother's group and support center. Maybe there is one in the area?"

Hotch pulled out his phone, "Garcia our 3 woman maybe connected. Check local groups for single mothers. See if they connect in anyway."

Hotch could hear Garcia's finger type away, "Sir there is only one legit group, but there's files and private and protected. It's called, "Mother to Mother." It's 10mins from where you are!"

Reylynn grabbed a file, "I know where that is, I'll check it out." Hotch nodded and Reylynn rushed out of the office and hopped into an SUV. She went as fast as she could, knowing a mother's life was on the line. She made it within 6mins and she jumped out of the car and hurried inside, her heels clicking on the tile floor.

She made it to the desk and showed her badge, "I'm agent Salazar with the FBI behavior analyses unit. I need to speak with your supervisor right now. Whoever runs all this."

Another woman who was behind the counter also turned. She looked closely at Reylynn's badge before answering, "Yes, that's me."

Reylynn reached into the folder and pulled out the pictures of the woman. "Do these women attend here? Do they know each other in any way?"

"That's confidential." The woman said quickly and somewhat robotically.

"Two of these women are dead ma'am! And the third has been abducted and is still alive for now. I need you cooperation, "Reylynn spoke in a very serious tone.

The woman's face twisted in horror, "Oh my God… Um… Yes they knew each other. They were in a small discussion group together. We pair people together by closeness so that if one needs help then they know there are people nearby to assist them…" She pointed to the second woman; "I mean I just saw her today."

Reylynn rose her eyebrow, "You saw Janet Marcus today? How long ago?"

The woman shrugged, "She only left about 20mins or so ago. She was going to meet with her small group but the others didn't show up… So I placed her in a new group."

"What do you remember about her? And her story?"

The woman frowned, "Yes, I remember. Such a sad story. An abusive single mother, her and her twin brother, raised her. And she was so ashamed in herself because she felt that she felt she was giving her own child the same sad life.

"And the brother?" Reylynn said nodding.

"I don't know much about him except that the two are still very close and he lives nearby. She was talking about visiting him soon." The woman rubbed her forehead.

Reylynn started to leave, "Thanks for your time ma'am."

"Sure…" the woman said and she watched Reylynn leave.

Once outside Reylynn called Hotch. "Hey, call Derek and the others and tell them to stop looking, they won't find a body."

She heard Reid in the background "Was our map wrong?"

"Not exactly. We just didn't consider that one of the mother's was the unsub." Reylynn said hopping into the car. "It's our second victim, Janet Marcus, she's our murderer. She showed up today at the center. The 3 mother's were in a small group together. Our unsub didn't choose victims by where they were placed, that's just who she was given. At this center they place mother's in small groups of 3, and they all live a certain distance of each other so that if one needs help they have someone to call. But in reality they just gave this woman targets. The 30mins to the dump sight is just so that the unsubs can pass the house and then drive a safe distance and finish the deed. A abusive single mother raised Janet along with her twin brother. She told the group that she was ashamed that her son would have to go through the same as her. And apparently the brother lives somewhere closeish." Reylynn explained when she suddenly heard a click behind her. She looked in the rear view mirror and was none other then Janet in the back with a gun to Reylynn's head.

"Reylynn you've cracked this case wide open. Anything else?" Hotch said.

"Nope, just make sure to call Agent Red." She said in a calm leveled voice and then she hung up.

Hotch looked down at the phone and Agent Madison walked into the room, "Agent Red?"

Madison stood straight up, "What did you say?"

Hotch looked over at him. "Reylynn just told me to call Agent Red. Is there someone by that name here?"

"Shit." Madison cursed, "That's one of our secret codes here. It means 'taken hostage'."

On cue the rest of the team walked in. Morgan huffed, "Why'd you tell us to come back? What's going on?"

"Our second victim Janet is our unsub. She has a twin brother in town and we need to find them now. They have the last mother and now they've taken Reylynn hostage." Hotch spoke quickly, "I'm sure they will still kill on the 9:00 deadline. It will either be the mother or Reylynn."

Reid was extremely worried, "That's only 2hrs…"

Rossi sigh deeply, "This must be some first day for Reylynn…"

Hotch called Garcia again, "Reylynn's been taken. We need to know Janet's brother's address and name now."

Within a few seconds it seemed of typing Garcia spoke, " His name is James Marcus and he lives at… um… His name is under 3 addresses."

Hotch huffed, "Send me one, one to Morgan, and one too Rossi."

"Yes sir." She said and they both hung up.

"Morgan do to the address you being send, take agent Madison with you. Rossi you and Seaver go to your address. Reid your with me. Be careful and stay alert they could be at any of these locations."

They all ran to there opposite SUV's and sped off in a mad chase to find both the missing mother, Kerry Avery, and Reylynn.

Reylynn opened her eyes to find she was gaged, tied up laying on the cold floor, and sore. She couldn't remember when or home she was knocked out, but apparently she was.

"Hey sis! She's awake!"

Reylynn looked up to see Janet and what she guessed was her brother standing next to her.

"Hush James." Janet spoke in a harsh tone. At least now Reylynn knew who the leader was. Janet took the gag our of Reylynn's mouth.

"You two can't just abduct a federal agent," Reylynn spoke calmly.

"Hmm... Maybe but we did." Jennet said in an angry tone bringing her leg back and making contact with Reylynn's gut.

She flinched but tried her best not to show weakness. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh no? I'm pretty sure I do." She picked Reylynn up by the collar and punched her in the face. Reylynn's lip and nose began to bleed.

The sound of screeching tires was suddenly heard and both James and Janet stood straight up. James looked at his sister, "Are you excepting someone?"

Janet hissed at him, "Of course I'm not!"

The sound of a door being kicked down was heard and a voice yelled, "This is the FBI!"

Janet glared at me, "The little bitch somehow called for help."

The group heard the door open and two sets of steps were heard coming down the stairs. By the time Janet made it to the gun the two were down the stairs already, Hotch and Reid with their guns drawn.

Janet reacted, "Don't move or I'll shoot her!" She pointed her gun right at Reylynn and inched closer to her.

"Janet! Put your gun down! You're over-powered!" Hotch yelled not moving an inch.

"I'll kill her!" Janet yelled as James held Reylynn up.

"Janet, you're not going to kill me," Reylynn spoke confidently.

Janet growled and hit Reylynn upside the face with the gun causing James to drop her. "Don't tell me what I'm going to do!

Both Reid and Hotch moved forward, "Janet! Don't make me shoot you!"

"I'll kill her!" She screamed.

"Janet! Listen to me! I know how you feel! I know what it's like to be raised by a single mother!" Reylynn yelled trying to get her attention.

She still looked at Hotch and Reid, "My father left us when we were young because my brother was sick and my mother was depressed. When my father left my mother started beating us both everyday. I would go to school hungry with bruises all over my body. It was almost like she couldn't control herself. Then one day she lost it and I came home and she was beating my brother to a pulp. She beat him until he stopped breathing. I was only 9yrs old and I didn't know what to do. I let her do it and I regret it everyday. And now she's in a mental hospital and she cry's everyday because she killed one of her own children. She has this aching in her heart that won't go away and she doesn't know why. You know what I'm talking about don't you? The pain?"

Janet hadn't moved but her arms were shaking a bit and eyes were tearing up. "You don't understand. She saved your brother. She saved him from the an awful life. A life you had to grow up with..."

"Maybe she did, I don't know. You think that you saved Ben, you truly believe that. And yet, you don't know why you hurt so much. You don't understand why you feel so bad." Reylynn spoke and James picked her back up.

James shook his head, "We did that right thing! Janet killed the kids and saved them and I gave the mother's what they deserved."

Janet nodded, "I saved my son. He would have had an awful life."

"Janet, you could have still been a mother to him. Maybe times would of gotten bad sometimes but you would have been there for each other through it all. Your love would have been there. No matter what." Reylynn spoke softly. "James. Your mother hurt you I know that but deep down you just wanted her love didn't you? You didn't want her dead, you wanted her to be happy." James nodded and Reylynn smiled at him. "Untie me?"

James cut the rose around Reylynn's arms and ankles and then just stared down at the ground. Janet didn't move from where she was gun pointed at Reid and Hotch. Reylynn rose her hand in front of her, "Janet. You loved Ben. More then anything. And you just wanted to be happy with your son and husband didn't you?"

Janet looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "My husband died in a car crash and after that I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of Ben. And I knew I would end up like mom. All single mothers do. They end up hating their kids."

"All mother's don't end up hating their children. Some become closer and learn to take care of each other during hard times. Janet, Ben loved you more then anything. And you like you and your mom, he just wanted you to love him. Please stop this. He wouldn't like this. Both your husband and son would want you to stop." Reylynn watched the front of Janet's gun begin to top forward and she took that moment to grab it. But Janet reacted in a negative way and lashed out hitting the gun against Reylynn's jaw bringing her to the ground. She pointed the gun straight at Reylynn and a shot went off.

Reylynn flinched and watch Janet's eyes go wide as she dropped the gun and fell to the ground shot right in the chest by Hotch. James watched in horror as his sister hit the ground dead.  
>"NO!" He yelled about the go to her but Hotch came up behind him and handcuffed him. "No! She's all I have! No!" Hotch led him up the stairs, "Please kill me too! Please kill me!"<p>

Reylynn looked down at the ground feeling the pain of the blows and how the case was really hitting closer to home then she thought it would. Reid came up beside her, "Hey you okay?"

Reylynn grabbed onto his arm and got to her feet, "I'm fine."

Reid looked at her, "Are you sure? Digging stuff up like this can be hard."

"Maybe I made it up" Reylynn said not looking at Reid.

"You couldn't make something like that up even if you tried," Reid said looking at her.

She looked up and was looking straight into his eyes, "This isn't how I wanted to start my first case off as… Getting kidnapped, getting beat up, and revealing pieces of my personal life. Not ideal. I mean I know nothing about you guys at all and now you and Hotch already know one of my darkest secrets."

"We aren't going to judge you Rey." Reid gave her a concerned look, "You're a mess."

She smiled at him, which caused his heart to speed up a bit, "You called me Rey."

He stuttered, "I'm sorry! I mean Reylynn! I-mean…Agent Salazar!"

She forces a laugh out even though it hurt her ribs a bit, "Spencer it's fine! Rey is fine!"

He settled down a bit, "O-okay..."

The medics came downstairs and Reylynn sighed, "I suppose they are coming for me aren't they?"

They came over to them and took Reylynn from Reid. Reylynn smiled and Reid, "Hey thanks, for everything."

Reid watched as the young 20yr old limped away with the two medics. He didn't know how he was feeling, but he knew that he wanted her to be happy.

Reid followed upstairs behind the Reylynn and then outside. Hotch was standing there on the phone. He nodded and said, "Alright that's great, perfect." He then hung up. Reid walked over to him, "That was Morgan, Kerry was at the address they went too. She has minimal damage and is on the way to the hospital."

Reid frowned, "If minimal damage means you live but your one year old son dies, then yes, I guess your right."

Hotch sighed, "It was a tough case Reid. But we stopped them before more died."

They both watch Reylynn, protest and get put into the ambulance. Hotch spoke, "She's good at her job."

"Yeah, she really is. We couldn't of done it without her." Reid said as they both watch the ambulance drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright what is everyone thinking! Are we liking Reylynn? Yes or no? If your going to say something negative don't say it cruelly! Criticism is welcomed, not flaming!<strong>

**Thanks and review!**


End file.
